In circuits which incorporate printed circuit boards, it is a common practice to mount a plurality of such printed circuit boards on a base printed circuit board or what is referred to as a "mother board" with the circuit boards extending vertically upward in closely spaced relationship from such a base board. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,926. With such an arrangement, relatively complex circuitry can be compactly assembled utilizing a minimum of space, a highly desirable objective in present day circuit board design. Generally, such circuit boards are provided with a plurality of pins aong one edge which are inserted within suitably provided apertures in the base circuit board with the circuit boards being thereby maintained in the vertically extending position. In a typical arrangement of this type, wherein the circuit boards are provided with hybrid integrated circuits, there is insufficient area on the base circuit board for accommodating all of the necessary pin outputs provided on the hybrid board which is to be positioned in the vertically extending position.